


socks

by sandraxxii



Series: dishes [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraxxii/pseuds/sandraxxii





	socks

**Day 14**

Saturday. He rummaged through his closet; the clothes were an actual representation of his life: disorganized, a mess, unkempt. His snot clogged up his nose and something life-threatening was about to happen but he wasn't sure what his cause of death would be yet. He paused. A sneeze? Would he choke on his snot and die? When his body finally made up its decision, he grabbed the nearest fabric he could get and blocked his mouth and nose. He was gasping for air, hyperventilating for a few seconds before sneezing a couple of times.  
  
He once heard that our heart stops beating when we sneeze, that was why sneezing actually felt good. It did actually felt good. Baekhyun could now breathe comfortably but that was short-lived. It was only until he looked down and caught sight of the fabric in his hand. A combination of his bodily fluids: tears, snot, and saliva, being absorbed by Chanyeol's red underwear.  
  
He threw the underwear away and began searching again, opening every drawer but after another five minutes, he gave up.  
  
He dialed Chanyeol's number and impatiently waited. They hadn't talked for weeks. Baekhyun never cried when Chanyeol left and he clearly did not expect his meltdown to happen this early, 7 am on a Saturday 14 days after their break up. What was about to happen wasn't just a cute sobbing in front of the mirror and then telling your reflection that everything was going to be alright. No.

Chanyeol answered on the third ring.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun's heart stopped and at that moment, he knew, he just knew this was going to be a screaming while knocking pieces of furniture down if his ex wouldn't come back right now kind of meltdown.

He took a deep breath. It wasn't that deep because of his snot. Then he exhaled slowly while reevaluating his thoughts.

"Baek, why did you call?"

_Because i realized that this apartment is too big without you. The bed is impossibly cold in the morning without you. I ordered Chinese food last night and realized you weren't here to finish the vegetables, Chanyeol, I fucking hate vegetables, there's too much food waste, this isn't right._

"Baek, are you there?"

_I miss you. I miss your voice. I miss your stupid smile and your super ugly forehead. I miss your arms. I miss your dick CHANYEOL WHY DID WE BREAK UP?_

He wanted to say all those things and he was about to do just that.

"Baek?"

So he held his phone close to his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU DICK I CAN'T FIND MY BLUE SOCKS WHERE DID YOU PUT IT DID YOU TAKE ALL OF MY SOCKS WITH YOU?! YOU DICK WAD I HATE YOU SO MUCH--"

× × ×

_________

**Day 0**

Saturday. Baekhyun's left leg was already cramping so bad he could only whine. He grabbed a throw pillow and shoved it under his butt but the cramping only intensified. He pivoted his body to the right, raising his left leg and hanging it over the backrest of the sofa. He was lying there on his side comfortably while playing a game on his mobile phone.

"Baek,"

"Hm?" he answered, not even bothering to look back. He got the top of his head glued to the backrest of the sofa, his full attention on his phone.

"First of all, you look like a dog peeing on a concrete wall." Baekhyun didn't respond to that. "Second of all, I found another black sock under our bed."

_Oh, here we go._

Baekhyun knew he was going to get scolded again in three, two, one.

"How many times should I tell you that this," Baekhyun could picture his boyfriend Chanyeol holding the laundry basket in one hand, lifting it for emphasis between every word he was about to say. "This laundry basket has its purpose. Why did we buy this? What is it for? Why do we put it in one corner of our room right beside the bathroom? Baekhyun answer me."

Baekhyun was too immersed in the game he was playing that he wasn't able to answer immediately. He was only able to when his character died.

"It's a basket where we put our dirty clothes." he said, two minutes late.

"And yet, I still find your socks under the bed. Under the bedside table. Under the kitchen sink. You're like a snake that leaves their skin just anywhere they feel like it. You're a slob ever since and until now--"

Chanyeol wasn't done talking but Baekhyun's ears had already stopped sending information to his brain. His boyfriend could talk for hours but Baekhyun's ears-to-brain filter was already completely clogged he didn't hear shit. He just continued playing on his phone.

Then his brain registered the eerie environment. Suddenly he wasn't feeling safe inside their own apartment anymore. He felt like a bear could attack him anytime. He put his phone away, screen down on the sofa. And then after a few seconds of deafening silence, the sound of the washing machine engulfed the place.

_Fuck_.

"You put the empty basket back in our room I thought you finally did the laundry last night like what you promised last week and the week before that and the week before the week before that. But what did you do? You just disposed the clothes above the machine and leave it there? It's not gonna wash itself, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Oh God, Chanyeol, you're being ultrasonic again!" he whined as he got up, hands covering his ears. He walked to the laundry room. "I'll do it now, get out."

Chanyeol turned around, giving him that I'm-gonna-scold-you-for-two-and-a-half-hours-or-until-your-ears-bleed look and Baekhyun could do nothing but put on his I'm-sorry-i-love-you-so-much-forgive-me-already look but, of course, Chanyeol had already acquired immunity to that, what with them being together for 8 years already.

8 years. Baekhyun was certain if he only had a vagina, they would probably have 10 kids by now.

10 kids. Baekhyun cringed inwardly. _That's a lot of laundry, no thanks._

Chanyeol pointed at the machine. "This machine has its purpose. It was made to make our life easier."

"Oh, god." Baekhyun turned around, leaning against the door frame and facing the kitchen, refusing to see Chanyeol's lecturing pose.

"You load the clothes in and it does the work for you. You don't have to go to the river and wash your clothes by hand as they did during biblical times, Byun Baekhyun. You simply put the clothes-- yah! Are you listening to me?"

The last time Baekhyun received a scolding this intense was already a few years ago when they were still in uni. He really hated it. He hated it so much when Chanyeol would go all ultrasonic on him it makes him wanna break up with him. And he really had broken up with him that time.

He leaned his head against the door frame, alright, it was not a good time to reminisce the past but he kinda got curious.

_Why did we break up again? Oh right._

Just when he finally recalled the reason for their break up years back, he heard footsteps behind him. Heavy footsteps, he was sure that was how the footsteps of the bears sounded like.

He could feel the bear breathing on his neck as his eyes landed on the kitchen sink.

The bear caged Baekhyun's head with his big hands, and as if he had heard Baekhyun's thoughts, he tilted the latter's head to the direction of the sink.

_Oh please. Like I'm not already looking at it!_

"You haven't even done the dishes, you lazy ass."

They weren't even done with the laundry discussion yet but Chanyeol had already found another topic to put on the syllabus and he didn't waste his opportunity to jump into it.

"I do the dishes Monday to Thursday and you're supposed to do it Friday and weekends. We're supposed to take turns dealing with the laundry but how come I did all the fucking laundry this past two months?"

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He couldn't take it. He hated this so much. Chanyeol was so fucking annoying.

He turned around and faced him. He had no idea what he looked like but Chanyeol seemed to recognize the demon that took over him just now.

"I know that face." Chanyeol said.

"Oh really?" Baekhyun replied, about to go off.

"You're about to break up with me, aren't you?" Chanyeol challenged.

"You know me so well." Baekhyun lowkey confirmed.

They stared at each other for a moment before Chanyeol said some unexpected words, words that Baekhyun wasn't able to suck up immediately.

"This time, I'll leave."

Baekhyun stood there as Chanyeol walked past him.

_This time he'll what?_

Baekhyun quickly trailed behind Chanyeol. He sat on the bed and watched Chanyeol pull a couple of hoodies from their shared closet. The scene that was being shown in front of him was so foreign, making him blink a couple of times, making him question his eyesight. He used to be the one in front of the closet pulling clothes but what the fuck was Chanyeol doing? He pulled a couple of work clothes, too.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

In under 10 minutes, the front door was shut closed. The apartment was silent aside from the sound of the washing machine. It was still operating but the person who turned it on was gone.

Baekhyun stood up and walked around the apartment. He strolled around slowly like he was walking on zero gravity, and scanned the whole place like he was inside a zoo.

His eyes landed on the slightly open door to the laundry room, then to the kitchen sink.

He shrugged and went to the living room to fetch his phone.

Then he played his favorite mobile game.

× × ×

________

**Day 1**

Sunday. Baekhyun slid his hand under the duvet, kneading the bed, searching for that familiar warmth but his fingertips met all cold sheets and never a human skin.

_Where's my 6ft tall hot pack?_

This time he pulled the duvet over his head and swam his way to Chanyeol's side, face first. He couldn't tolerate the cold but he moved anyway, knowing that a warm body was on that side, waiting for him. He moved and moved until he fell off the bed.

He got up so fast and stared at the huge bed in confusion. He was pretty sure he dislocated his elbow but he didn't have the spare time to entertain the pain. or the injury. He grabbed a pillow instead and zombie walked his way to the living room not expecting to find the sofa completely empty.

_Where's Chanyeol?_

He turned to his right and he swore the laundry room had its own gravitational pull.

_Oh right. We broke up. He left._

His brain cells were clearly making fun of him as he stared at the washing machine, showing him a cute animation where the clothes and hangers jumped around singing a parody of we are the champions but changing the lyrics to 'we are the reason he left'.

He threw the pillow back inside the bedroom and went to the sink to do the dishes.

× ×

"Morning, hyung!" Jongin greeted as soon as the elevator door opened.

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asked as he got out the same time as Jongin got in.

"To the supermarket. Soo asked me to buy," Jongin squinted, trying to read what looked like a list on his palm. He gave up and showed it to Baekhyun. "To buy these. Anyway, he's there. Just." he said, gesturing for Baekhyun to just go to their unit. Baekhyun nodded and about to turn around when Jongin called him. "Hyung!"

"Yo?"

"Here." Jongin handed him the keys. "He's in the bathroom he won't be able to open the door."

The old man inside the elevator faked a cough, they'd been holding the elevator too long.

Baekhyun stepped one foot inside the elevator and pushed the close door button himself before throwing the old man a look. Not an I'm sorry look but a there you go look.

When he walked into the apartment 405, the first thing he checked was the living room. It seemed like a dwarf was pinching his heart as he stared at the sofa. It was perfect for him but it was too small for Chanyeol. His heart seriously hurt for his giant. Chanyeol may be the most annoying boyfriend ever but Baekhyun loved him to death. He pictured Chanyeol lying on the sofa, tossing and turning, trying his hardest but sleep wouldn't take over him because one, the sofa was too small and two, he was searching for a sexy and plump body but couldn't find it because the plump body was lying on the queen-sized bed in the 7th floor. _That's right. Serves you fucking right for leaving me. You dick. _Baekhyun nodded to himself.

_So he's in the bathroom, right?_

Baekhyun sat down on the sofa, opened a magazine about architecture and impatiently waited. He didn't know what to say to Chanyeol, to be honest. He didn't have any dialogue prepared. He just wanted to see the idiot's stupid face. And why did he even take a shower this early in the morning? It wasn't like they were gonna do some nasty shit. Today was sunday and okay, maybe they did have this unspoken but mutually recognized schedule during sunday which Baekhyun would call 'sunday worship'. It was just basically Chanyeol admiring every inch of his body, making love to him so agonizingly slow because well, they couldn't do slow during weeknights since they were already working citizens. So they did that on weekends.

But today? Is Chanyeol planning to make love to him today? They broke up yesterday, though.

The bathroom door opened and Baekhyun thought maybe he should ask him.

"Chanyeol? Are we gonna have sex today?" he asked while flipping a page of the magazine. When Chanyeol didn't respond, he looked up, absolutely not expecting to see Doh Kyungsoo standing in front of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, arms crossed over his chest, squinting, blinking, struggling, frowning at him, being nothing but an embodiment of astigmatism. "What are you doing there?" Baekhyun asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I should be the one asking you that."

Baekhyun looked around. "Where's Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

He put the magazine back under the coffee table and began the search party himself because a person with astigmatism undoubtedly wouldn't be a big help.

He didn't know why but he kneeled down and actually looked under the sofa, like Chanyeol was a minion hiding in there. When he found nothing, he proceeded to the bathroom, gently shoving Kyungsoo to the side to take a peek inside. Nothing.

He then conducted a thorough inspection inside their bedroom, checking the bedside drawer just in case Chanyeol became a tiny teddy bear overnight but nothing.

He sat on the bed while Kyungsoo tried to put his clothes on without flashing his butt to Baekhyun.

"Soo, where's Chanyeol?" he asked. He genuinely thought Jongin was talking about Chanyeol when he said 'he's in the bathroom'.

"You already barged in here without a search warrant. Did you see any Chanyeol in here?"

"No. That's why I'm asking you where he is."

Kyungsoo faced him, he was now fully clothed. "I don't know Baek. But I swear we aren't the one who kidnapped him. Why are you even looking for him this early? Did he not go home last night?"

"He didn't. We broke up yesterday." he whispered, staring at Kyungsoo like they were partners and they were resolving some mystery for buzzfeed.

"You two broke up and he's the one who left?"

Baekhyun nodded, eyes growing bigger, giving Kyungsoo the can-you-believe-that look and then answering his own question by giving Kyungsoo the I-don't-believe-it-neither look.

But Kyungsoo didn't find it entertaining. In fact, he shook his head worriedly. "You guys broke up for real, huh."

× × ×

Baekhyun went back to the 7th floor after having breakfast with Kyungsoo and Jongin.

That night, as he was lying on his suddenly super duper wide bed, he thought about Park Chanyeol.

"Did we really break up? For real?" he asked himself repeatedly as he cried himself to sleep.

Just kidding.

He didn't cry. He didn't even ask that question repeatedly. He asked himself just once and then he shrugged it off and then he played mobile games until he fell asleep.

× × ×

_______

**Day 2.**

Monday. Baekhyun went to work and mentally fought everyone in there. Nothing happened. Just his inner bitch begging to come out and drag his co-workers for no apparent reason. He was just not in the mood to work inside a place where everybody seemed happy and contented and got dicked the night before. Not just normal-sized dicks but massive dicks.

Baekhyun sighed. _Lucky bitches._

× × ×

________

**Day 3.**

Tuesday. Baekhyun went to work feeling all happy and in a very good mood and he felt like treating everyone to lunch. Just kidding. He was sad.

A co-worker passed by his table holding a pink Starbucks tumbler. The co-worker didn't do anything wrong but Baekhyun had an unexplainable urge to brain her with a staple remover.

× × ×

_________

**Day 4.**

Wednesday. Baekhyun grabbed his phone and texted his ex-boyfriend.

_ **I hate you.** _

The message was sent but it felt like it didn't justify what he truly wanted to say. So he sent another message.

** _like, SO MUCH._ **

× × ×

________

**Day 5.**

Thursday. Baekhyun couldn't believe he got no reply from Park Chanyeol. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from braining someone with a pen today.

He changed Chanyeol's contact name from YEOLLIE♡ to EX#1.

× × ×

_________

**Day 6.**

Friday. Baekhyun went to work and sat there just being all cute. but unproductive. He was physically there but mentally, he'd been traveling places. He already went to Yoora's apartment three times back and forth until he decided that okay, he really would go there like, physically after work.

So he did.

He checked his reflection on the screen of his phone, combed his hair using his fingers and did a little pep talk.

_If ever he's really there, I'll just go and ask him if we really broke up, like a real break-up, because fuck I'll go bankrupt if we did._

He took a deep breath, and for the first time in a very long time, he put his palms together in front of his chest. He was about to pray when the bus stopped.

_Fuck_. Seemed like the odds weren't in his favor. Seemed like he would pay the rent and bills alone.

He hopped off the bus and slowly walked to the apartment building.

_Chanyeol, did we really break up?_

He memorized the line, repeating it in his mind over and over again.

He walked into the lobby and straight to the elevator.

_Chanyeol, did we really break up?_ he practiced again.

Two people walked into the lift and pressed their floor numbers. Meanwhile, Baekhyun stood there unmoving for five seconds. Just when the elevator doors were about to meet, he quickly pressed the 'open door' button and walked out.

He walked out because one, he couldn't remember what floor Yoora resides.

And two,

_What if he says yes?_

Baekhyun crossed the street and waited at the bus stop all while pondering over the scary thought that had just entered his mind.

What if Chanyeol really got sick of him?

He hopped into the bus, head automatically turning to his left, he thought he got a glimpse of Chanyeol walking into the building. If only he held off for a few minutes, he could have talked to him, told him that he's an idiot and convinced him to go home.

× × ×

_________

**Day 7**

Saturday. Baekhyun had just realized that being too engaged in a game on his phone had been helping him cope with his current situation. Mobile games were a great distraction, the easiest way to emotionally detach himself from reality. So he played all day.

× × ×

________

**Day 8**

Sunday. Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. He downloaded all the free games available on app store but they couldn't take his mind off from thinking about the nagger man Park Chanyeol.

He would hate to admit but he was sleep-deprived and maybe he sleepwalked on his way there but yes. All the people that caught sight of him and had thrown him a weird look could just stop questioning themselves because yes, brothers, you'd seen it right. He was really there standing in front of the building holding a laundry basket.

He sat on the stairs just beside the entrance with the laundry basket now hanging on his head like a helmet as he used both hands to send Yoora a text. and to play mobile games.

A moment later, someone sat beside him and took the basket off his head.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"Noona."

He didn't know why but Baekhyun almost cried.

Yoora looked exactly like Chanyeol but with lipstick and thick lashes. She smiled while handing him a key. "He's still asleep." She clicked her tongue. "He doesn't wanna share a bed with me, so he's been sleeping on the couch and just transferring to the bedroom when I'm already awake. He just got comfortable on the bed so I didn't wake him up yet." She ruffled his hair as she got up.

"You going out, Noona?"

She nodded. "It's Sunday. I have a sun-date." she said, eyes on the laundry basket but she didn't comment on it.

Baekhyun could be very biased because Yoora looks so happy and cheerful yet Baekhyun didn't even think about braining her with anything.

He got up as he waved back to Yoora but not long after their farewell, he grabbed his phone to shoot her one more text.

** _Noona, floor and unit number :(_ **

When he got the information, he wasted no time and just went inside her unit immediately.

The first thing he saw after depositing his shoes on the shoe cabinet was the long leather couch. Good thing, it was long and probably could accommodate Chanyeol's abnormally long figure. Bad thing, it was leather. Baekhyun couldn't imagine how cold it could get during the night.

He strolled around the apartment, peeking inside the laundry room and seeing Chanyeol's clothes already clean and neatly folded on top of the machine.

He brought their laundry basket for nothing.

He sighed and tiptoed his way to the bedroom with a heavy heart, still holding the basket, finding Chanyeol lying on the bed, his back was facing the door so Baekhyun didn't see his face instantly.

Baekhyun put the basket down and made his way to the bed, climbing slowly, carefully as to not wake Chanyeol up. He was lying there beside his ex but his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

He thought about how this situation had gotten so serious and scary. Because it was Chanyeol who left.

If it was Baekhyun, he surely would come back home after two nights maximum. In this case, it had been more than a week already but Chanyeol didn't look like he had any plans to go home.

But Baekhyun had faith in Chanyeol. He had faith in their relationship. Deep inside his heart, he knew Chanyeol would come back to him, to their apartment, because he knew that Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was in no way capable of handling the rent and bills all on his own.

He wasn't a uni student anymore, there was zero chance that his parents would help him with this adult shit. And he didn't wanna move out neither. Because that apartment was home for him. They lived in that unit since uni, that was more than 6 six years ago. They had been so happy when they moved in.

He turned to his side and gently placed his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder, ghost hugging him and nuzzled at the exposed nape. He moved his nose from the side of Chanyeol's neck to the skin behind his ear. He closed his eyes, bathing in the familiarity and comfort only Chanyeol could give. He breathed against Chanyeol's skin but the room smelled like vanilla, very different from the smell of their room.

"This isn't home, Chanyeol." he whispered softly. He curled up, burrowing his face into the back of Chanyeol's head. "Come back. Come home. Please."

He left after a while, feeling so incomplete and just plain sad.

He leaned his head against the window of the bus, looking down at his empty hands for a few seconds before letting out a curse.

"Fuck."

He left the stupid basket in Yoora's bedroom.

× × ×

___________

**Day 9**

Monday night. Baekhyun not eating three times a day last week and not getting enough sleep had finally taken a toll on him. He got dizzy that afternoon and he almost passed out after work. He just put his bag inside their apartment right above the shoe cabinet together with the new laundry basket he bought and went straight to the 4th floor.

"I'm hungry." he said when Jongin opened the door.

"Me too!" Jongin answered too cheerfully for Baekhyun's liking.

Luckily, he was just in time. Kyungsoo was already serving the food on the table.

× × ×

__________

**Day 10**

Tuesday night. He was already dozing off but decided to send Chanyeol a text. He typed I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU LIKE FOR REAL but changed his mind last minute. He deleted the letters one by one and typed a completely different message before sending it.

He read the sent message and groaned when he saw that he had made a typo. He failed to delete the L.

** _I Lhate you._ **

× × ×

____________

**Day 11**

Wednesday morning.

** _I Lhate you too. Like, so much._ **

× × ×

____________

**Day 12**

Thursday night. Baekhyun joined Jongin and Kyungsoo's movie and pizza night in apartment 405. He brought his own box of pizza and beer. He sat on the single-seat, quietly munching on his double cheese pepperoni while trying to understand what was going on in the movie playing on the television when Kyungsoo spoke.

"Have you pulled any stunt since he left?"

Baekhyun joined the couple because maybe, subconsciously, he'd been wanting some human interaction, or at least to just be surrounded by people he knew. He'd been deprived of that kind of company and comfort. He didn't expect he would get slightly attacked here.

"Haven't."

"Why? If this is 2 or 3 years ago, I'm sure you're not here right now. I'm sure you're already trailing behind him, inside his 3 meters radius, forcing him to take your ass back."

"This is different from when we were still in uni, Soo. Because first of all, I'm kinda all grown up now. And two, we barely got time. We barely see each other on weekdays. We only get some time on weekends-"

"Exactly. But what do you do on weekends? You're always on your phone. You even stall for time, refusing to do your chores." Kyungsoo said in a soft voice, far different from Chanyeol's annoyed tone. He glanced back and saw two pairs of eyes, judging him.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked.

"He dropped by earlier. He left literally just before you came in." Jongin answered.

"What?" Baekhyun straightened up on his seat. "Well, what did he say? Where did he go? Is he home? Right now?" He got up, holding the box in his left hand and his beer in his right, brain doing a quick flashback of when he went there and dropped his bag beside the door. He didn't see any Chanyeol in there.

Jongin shook his head. "I don't think so. He said he came by to check your place and to see if you've learned your lesson."

× ×

Baekhyun entered the apartment and did a quick scan of the living room. It was okay. He then walked to the kitchen. No dirty dishes. He peeked inside the laundry room, there was nothing in there that could possibly hurt Chanyeol's eyes so he proceeded to the bedroom and alright. He was disappointed at himself, too, when he saw his socks all around but never inside the basket.

× × ×

____________

**Day 13**

Friday night. Baekhyun ordered Chinese food and only when it arrived did he realize that he had ordered a lot. He unconsciously ordered a lot of vegetables for Chanyeol forgetting the fact that the latter wasn't even there.

He turned the television on and set the food on the coffee table. He sat on the floor. He put the vegetable dishes aside and ate his beef and broccoli only after taking out all the broccoli.

He ate in silence as the trailer of the new hwang jung min movie plays on the tv.

"The old man still hasn't stopped making movies." he said, like someone was there to hear him. "Yet we've already stopped watching them a long time ago."

He drank his soda while checking out the available hwang jung min movies online. He chose an action movie and let it play while he continued to eat. He couldn't recall which cinema they'd gone to watch it nor the flavor of popcorn they'd bought but he could still recall how they reenacted some scenes, throwing the famous lines at each other for one whole week after watching it.

× × ×

__________

**Day 14**

Saturday morning. When he reached out to both sides of the bed and still couldn't find Chanyeol's warmth, he already knew. Baekhyun just knew.

He was about to have a fucking weep-a-thon.

It started with pre-cry, short ugly sobs and then followed by whining and groaning and "Chanyeol. I'm cold. I'm so cold." but nobody was there to nurse him.

He searched under the duvet but there was no single leg that could absorb the cold from the sole of his foot.

He got up quickly and whipped the closet door open. It was too fucking cold. He needed a pair of thick socks.

× × ×

"YOU DICK I CAN'T FIND MY BLUE SOCKS WHERE DID YOU PUT IT DID YOU TAKE ALL OF MY SOCKS WITH YOU?! YOU DICK WAD I HATE YOU SO MUCH I SWEAR I HATE YOU."

Baekhyun stopped and took his time to catch his breath.

"Which socks?"

Baekhyun inhaled, storing enough air before he went off again.

"THE BLUE ONE YOU DEAF! THE THICK ONE THAT HAS CANDY CANES DESIGN!! RED CANDY CANES DESIGN!! DID YOU TAKE IT WITH YOU?! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK--"

"Did you check at the bottom drawer? That's where we put the beanies and thick scarves. We pushed the winter socks on one side--"

"I SAW NOTHING IN THERE HOW ABOUT YOU COME HERE AND GIVE IT TO ME AND PUT IT RIGHT HERE IN MY HANDS--"

"Have you checked that drawer I was talking about--"

"YES.." No, he hadn't checked that drawer yet. "I DID AND IT'S NOT THERE."

"Baek, go and check the drawer right now. I'm sure it's there."

He put the phone away, blowing his nose on Chanyeol's red underwear and cried some more. He finished his oscar worthy moment before he responded.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

_I love you, like, so much. And i miss you a lot. Come back, please because i can't do life without you. What even is the meaning of life? What is air? What is self-actualization and why is it on top of the hierarchy of needs? I don't know anymore._

He took a deep breath and he let some of his pride go along with the air as he exhaled.

"There's a new hwang jung min movie." he said.

There was a brief silence. And then a scoff from the other line.

"Go on."

Baekhyun mentally cursed. The immature bitch inside him was now fully awake but he gotta save this relationship first. So he swallowed his pride.

"Do you wanna go on a movie date with me?"

Another brief silence.

_Try saying no and I'll kill you._

"What if I say no?"

Baekhyun bawled. He outright wailed with a series of ugly whimpers and then he tried to catch his breath. He was gonna be reported as the first person to die due to suffocation while crying.

He found it so hard to even breathe despite the fact that he'd been doing that since the day he was born.

"Alright. But make sure you clean the whole fucking apartment because I ain't gonna go on a date with a lazy ass slob."

If it was any other day, Baekhyun could've talked back. If it was any other day, Baekhyun could've asked Chanyeol to just go fuck himself but not today.

"Y-Yeah. Okay."

× × ×

When he thought his weep-a-thon would end after the call he was manifestly wrong. He still sobbed while vacuuming every square inch of the apartment 703. Still bawling his eyes out as he cleaned the kitchen cupboards and fridge, tiny whimpers as he arranged their closet and just occasional sniffs when he was in the tub shaving.

He cried a tear or two when he was in front of the mirror styling his hair because, _when was the last time I actually tried to look pretty for Chanyeol?_ He answered himself with a deep sigh.

He put a cute beige sweater on with the sleeves too long it hid half of his hands, blue jeans, blue socks, and black vans.

He looked like he was out to win someone's heart over which was a hundred percent, yes.

He put some makeup just to hide his few imperfections and put a thin eyeliner on and lip balm.

He was all dolled up and ready. Ready to grab the 6ft giant's hair and drag him back to their super clean apartment.

The word calm just left Baekhyun's dictionary, it actually just left the other words and jumped out the window. He kept pacing around their unit, checking every fucking corner for dust particles like he was cinderella's stepmother when in fact, he had been the Cinderella two hours ago.

When he got dizzy pacing around, he got out and went to 405.

"How do I look?"

"You look like you finally gonna pull a stunt."

"I have a date, actually. A satur-date."

And the conversation ended there as he realized the movie was about to start in 45 minutes.

He rushed to the bus stop and arrived at the mall after 30 minutes.

He saw Chanyeol standing beside the cinema, he was on his phone looking effortlessly good even when he was just wearing his everyday clothes. And it was unfair because Chanyeol could just style his hair up, show his forehead and game over.

Baekhyun went to buy a bucket of popcorn, skipping the ticketing booth because he was sure Chanyeol already got that covered.

Ten minutes before the movie, he got popcorn and drinks but he didn't walk up to Chanyeol like a normal person would do. Instead, he stood beside the entrance of the cinema across Chanyeol and just stared at him, lovingly, like a real obsessed psycho.

He loved Chanyeol so much he promised himself that he wouldn't let any stupid household chore come between them anymore.

Five minutes before the movie, he finally walked up to his ex, soon to be boyfriend again, because he ain't going home single.

He stood in front of Chanyeol and handed him the popcorn. He put on his best pout but Chanyeol only took the bucket and nodded at the direction of the entrance.

"The movie's starting."

Baekhyun trailed behind his giant, throwing weak punches at his arm, only stopping when they scanned their tickets by the gate, then resuming when they got past the door. It was pitch dark, Chanyeol caught his fist mid punch and interlocked their fingers. He didn't know why but the gesture made him want to start another weep-a-thon.

They got into their seats and Baekhyun was determined to be a cute date. The one who'd give the right amount of reactions to every amazing or shocking scene then he would slowly lean his head against his ex's shoulder then his ex would think he was cute and then his ex would cuddle his head.

That didn't happen. Baekhyun fell asleep just 20 minutes in and just went all the way with mouth slightly open and breathing through it, his nose got unemployed. He got into R.E.M. mode while Hwang Jung Min was busy fighting the bad guys.

Chanyeol woke him up by pinching and pulling his lower lip. He opened his eyes and ran his tongue over his dry lips.

The closing credits on the big screen, people starting to clear out. He turned to his left. Chanyeol was looking at him, his eyes traveling down to Baekhyun's lips.

"I think I have a stiff neck. I sprained a muscle right over here." Baekhyun said, pointing at the side of his neck. He thought it wasn't too late to be a cute date.

Chanyeol lifted a hand, Baekhyun expected a soft massage but his ex-boyfriend was nothing but a sadist. Chanyeol had learned from no other than him, of course.

He gave Baekhyun a neck slice.

Baekhyun coughed, holding his neck. "You fucking idiot I'm gonna fucking kill you--"

× × ×

Baekhyun went home alone and single.

It was a good 8 years and a great movie date but maybe that was it.

He pulled a small tub of chocolate-flavored ice cream from the fridge, he didn't even know they had icecream in there until this morning when he was cleaning it and got comfy on the sofa while watching America's next top model. He looked like a chick who was trying to move on from his dick of a boyfriend. He was so close to putting a romantic comedy film and have another crying session but he thought no, he cried too many tears already. The tears he had cried was more than enough to grow crops.

Chanyeol hurt Baekhyun real good. Baekhyun would never forgive him.

×

_Baekhyun's inner 8yr old kid with separation anxiety jumped out the moment Chanyeol pulled over in front of the apartment building and not into the basement parking. He felt betrayed._

_He slowly turned his head to Chanyeol's direction._

_"I cleaned the whole place," he said. "I vacuumed every corner of that unit. The sink is spotless. My socks are inside the fucking laundry basket I even cleaned the fridge. I learned my lesson and more, Chanyeol." he said, "Do you even have any plan to come back to our apartment?"_

_Chanyeol nodded, his eyes on the road._

_"When?"_

_Chanyeol shrugged._

_His inner immature bitch was about to take over. The bitch was never gone, just in there somewhere only more subdued and it was telling him to pull Chanyeol's hair right that moment but he felt an incoming meltdown, he got so weak that even pushing the car door open was too tiresome._

_He got out of the car and stupidly stared at the moving vehicle until it was gone._

×

Chanyeol was a dick. That was a proven fact.

Baekhyun shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, cursing Chanyeol's whole being when he suffered from brain freeze.

Actually, he pondered for a while and he thought maybe this break up would do him good. Like, maybe it was a blessing in disguise, you know. He could grow as an individual and Chanyeol could, too. Maybe it was for the better. Well, they promised to grow old together but meh. Fuck Chanyeol.

_But what if Chanyeol suddenly comes home?_ he asked himself while Tyra Banks called the contestants. _I'll tell him that I don't need him then I'll take the rest of his clothes and throw it at him and then I'll use his fingers and slingshot his red underwear right at his face. Then I'll give him a Brazilian kick--_

His other ideas on how to physically injure Park Chanyeol were temporarily tossed in one corner of his brain when he heard a knock.

It was past 9 pm. Who could it be?

He opened the door.

Park Chanyeol really was so fucking tall.

He could be a runway model, Baekhyun was certain his man could work it even when he was carrying a duffle bag and he got a laundry basket over his head.

Baekhyun knew it was going to be a big joke from now on. Chanyeol would never stop walking around their apartment wearing a basket over his head for a whole damn month and make fun of him. But right now, Baekhyun didn't wanna think about those things.

He took the basket off Chanyeol's head and dropped it on the floor.

He grabbed the front of Chanyeol's shirt, pulling him down and kissing the sly smile off his face while throwing his arms over Chanyeol's shoulders.

Chanyeol slid his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth, the latter releasing a long needy moan while Chanyeol sucked and licked all the chocolate flavor in his mouth.

They were both aware that they were standing just a step outside their door and someone might pass by any minute now. They should probably take this inside the bedroom but when Baekhyun pulled away, he got so lost in Chanyeol's eyes. "I love you." He wanted to say that he was sorry. He got a lot of things to say, actually. Like you're a fucking dick wad. But all he said was, "I love you, Chanyeol. I love you."

"I love you, too." Chanyeol said, brushing Baekhyun's hair away from his face and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Baekhyun smiled. All he wanted to do was just pull Chanyeol inside and cuddle with him until tomorrow morning. That was all he wanted. Hugs and cuddles. Rated G.

Just kidding.

He wanted to get dicked.

So he pulled Chanyeol and undressed him immediately the moment they stepped inside. Then he got what he wanted. Right there. Against the front door.

Chanyeol had a massive dick. Baekhyun was one lucky bitch.

* * *

end


End file.
